half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Unnamed Airbender
Welcome On behalf of the Admins on the Half-Life Wiki I would like to personally thank you for your recent edits and contributions to the wiki. Although please remember to add the image template to every image that you add to this wiki and fill out as much of the information as possible. This makes it easier to organize images on the wiki, the template can be found on the within the Attention show/hide box. I have added the basic image template to the images that you uploaded but could you please fill out as much of the information as possible for those images. If you have any questions Madnessfan34537, Shorty1982, KATANAGOD or I would be happy to answer them. -- Adapool (talk) Congratulations Congratulations on becoming an Admin, its good to see the team is expanding. Could you please add the information to the images that you uploaded as stated in the above message?. Thankyou -- Adapool (talk) 11:32, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :Will do :) and thanks! [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 12:00, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Cool! =D You have been doing so well in the last few days, especially when it comes to rewording certain edits. -- Adapool (talk) 12:09, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Thank you. By the way, what license do I put in pictures? :::: If its a screenshot then , otherwise usually . Check here for more. -- Adapool (talk) 12:21, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::I would start editing pictures on my next adds. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|Unnamed Airbender]] 12:24, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Featured Articles Are now up good sir. Woooo! ''14:16, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Image template PLEASE add the image tempate to ALL the images that you upload, and add the information on the description and source of the image, INCLUDING the older images that you uploaded which still don't have source information. I'm not trying to be a pain but I had spent hours checking the wiki for hundreds of images which didnt include the image template, and I dont want it to get to a point where its gonna take me hours again to add the template and source information to another hundred images. It is really importaint for the organization of images on the wiki. Thankyou =D -- Adapool (talk) 13:23, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello We will not be appointing new Rollbacks, as we don't need any, and, no one needs them. Damac will not have his rights removed, as that isn't fair, as well as it being uneeded/pointless. Please stop bothering KATANAGOD about this. Also, editing MediaWiki pages to add things from the Avatar Wiki is not okay. 11:55, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :I'm adding good things. Plus, this wiki has tons stuff from the COD wiki. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 11:58, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::You call adding a script that prevents you from editing archives good? There's a reason it's there by default you know, for '''maintenance'. Also, what you removed is needed. It's handy, since people might use them, unlike the script you added. The only things from the CoD Wiki that are here are the policies/guidelines, which are originally from Wikipedia. Only other things are the Hilites. Madness@half-lifewiki talk▐ 12:10, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::What the other one I removed is needed? Besides, what's the point in archiving threads if they can still be editable? That's why they are archived, and Katana did not remove it so I guess it stays. Look I'm not here to argue with anyone, and you messaging me about something that was only between me and Katana was also not okay. If you have problem with me then let's take it to chat. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 12:15, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::No. You've been bothering me, and disregarding my warnings for too long. Madness has made fair points. If you continue adding redundant and unneeded things to MediaWiki Pages '''one more time' your admin rights will be removed. I'm done with your behavior and your attitude. 12:18, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::You're probably right. You know I'm not usually like this, something happened to me today which I cannot state (personal stuff). We should agree on discussing any stuff before we apply them? This apply to all the admins. I'm just trying to being very helpful, some of the stuff from Avatar wiki were right to add, imo. I'm very sorry Madness and Katana for what I've done and it's was not okay from my side. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 12:23, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::We all make mistakes. Fair enough, and that is an OK idea. Either way, right now we '''must' focus on content. We just might have our infamous 3 12:30, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Re Nothing has changed, really. We do have Black Mesa Source coming out in a bit though! 23:30, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :I see new admins... Anyways, It's nice to be back! [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender'']] 04:34, September 6, 2012 (UTC) re: user rights I'd be happy to give your rights back provided you don't go too crazy like the last time. Sorry for the delayed response also, I've been sort of busy with things. KλT 16:25, May 30, 2013 (UTC) UA!! It's me! The one that you tell everything you do and we help each other on Avatar Wiki? Finally!!! AvatarMJC (talk) 13:04, December 14, 2013 (UTC)